monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tenchberry
Leave all comments below ---- Seasons Greetings Happy New Year all! I will continue writing my stories after New Years Eve Tenchberry 10:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Happy holidays to you too man, anyway, Cool Dragon X armor, its looks like it rocks BIG TIME Vagrant of Minegarde 13:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I see, so there's no Z armor? Or Z's only for certain types of armor, good luck with getting the Naruga Vagrant of Minegarde 13:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The S armours have an upgrade of X in MHP2G while the U armours are upgraded to Z--Tenchberry 12:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Armor List There is no Naruga Z, Tigrex Z nor Akantor Armor Z. There is only Naruga X, Tigrex X(despise the red colour, they're just Tigrex's pulsating blood) & Ucamulbas Armor. I am sorry but my tolerance towards you ensued this. Thanks for telling me, i must of put those down as a mistake Tenchberry 10:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Armor List Same here, there is no Kaizer Z, Indra Z, nor Mizuha Z. I also agree with harith, I may seem harsh or anything, but my tolerence towards you insued with this.Vesuvius talk Thanks for telling me, i must of put those down as a mistake (got mixed with MHF2 armours) Tenchberry 10:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) weapon hey tench, since you have the gs eviscerator blade, i want to know what materials youll need to make it, since it seems a really cool gs and i want to get it please tell me im your big fan First of all, improve it from Laceractor Blade with 7x Rathalos Hvy carapace, 5x FirewyrnHrdClaw, 10x Etherlite Ore and 5x Naruga Thck Scl P.S Sorry to keep you waiting--Tenchberry 11:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) thanks and its ok i am now hr 8 now i need help on Yamatsukami and thanks im your biggest Fan Ah, Good luck, it took me 4 tries before i could kill it--Tenchberry 16:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hi all, im back from my christmas holiday (yes, it was a month) and ready to edit the wiki once more .By the way, im creating guides for whatever monster you need .Tell me what monster you need help on and i guarantee there'll be a guide for them--Tenchberry 08:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Just Letting You Know Hey tench, about the ecology page, you'll need to run them through Reid first about the ecologies to avoid misunderstandings and argues, oh and his username is User:DarkAngel Reid, so yea.Vesuvius 22:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Will do, thanks--Tenchberry 22:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You ain't doing it so far, listen to vesuvius and contact Reid. Artemis Paradox 22:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I did, and Reid still hasnt replied--Tenchberry 22:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I suppose, but it's much easier if we discuss it first in the chatroom to make things simpler and easier.Vesuvius 21:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) monster reviews? What are these reviews you are creating? I find them unnecessary. PitchBlack696 (talk) 09:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) thanks wow you're an HR 9 hunter you must be really(100x) good^^ it took me a very long time to get the true howling devil......but it's a good thing you notice it hahaha....(waaahh how embarrassing i misspelled the sword T_T) anyway take care^^ *the True howling is my most favorite of all weapon^^......Wyvern Steak --Play Safe as Always 04:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ein he should not start stuff They started it i will finish it all i said on the chat room was Akatsuki rules then they started saying crap about my mom and about the akatsuki so i have to back my self up and my follow akatsuki members i said nothing else. ok? I dont care Ein183 19:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) they can do what they want were i live we have freedom of speech so im doing nothing wrong and i have like 5 other acconts so i dont care this is my crapy one Ein183 19:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC)you understand right i mean i said one thing then hatake started stuff so i had to call for back up because then 2 more people on the wiki chat started stuf so i needed back up tell ves Jericho had nothing to do with this ok? It's No Use Tench You don't need to waste your time tench, ein will just go around making and saying crap, and I'm sure he'll never learn no matter WHAT you say, elitist like him will stay as an elitist and die as an elitist through out his life, no need to bother tench, btw, how's the monster review going? Vesuvius (talk) 21:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info hahaha thnks for the information...i can't believe i'm gonna end my half(hopefully) hunting down Azure lao shan lung hahaha though i only need 1 more for the horns the rest is g-rank?........awww hahaha so what do you recommend for the hunting should i go solo or not? anyway it's nice to meet a really experienced veteran^^.....hahaha:P ok i'm off set to prioritize my ancient dragon sword^^.....take care^^Wyvern Steak--Play Safe as Always 04:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) hiya tench! Care for some white Fata hunting...........--Death56 04:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, why not, btw, are you part of those guys who make vids on utubeyou know , the Akantor Boyz--Tenchberry 16:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just to ask Well actually no! I just joined them in one quest..... The reach the summit quest? Hey there tench^^ hey (sensei) tench....could you give me some advice regarding on having an alternative LS that has an ice element on it^^...thanks^^ i can't think of other ice element LS except for the Daora Blade and the Blango Destructor G?....so which one should i get? or go both?.... Wyvern Steak--Play Safe as Always 15:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship Go to the Monster Hunter Staff Team page under The Wiki tab at the top. I would post the link but it's hard to all that fancy stuff on an iPhone lol. Truerurouni(talk) 14:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Tenchy!!! How've you been man? its been way too long , the Fanfic is going well, I made too many versions though, and I'm leaving them as drafts at the momment @_@ Vagrant of Minegarde 04:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Test Tenchberry